


Sleight of Hand

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: For drawlight, who requested Theatre and Murder Mystery in the AU challenge.  I...sort of forgot about the AU part.  Oops.A shapeshifter, a standing ovation and a tuxedo.





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/gifts).



Dean circled slowly as Victor came at him, realizing his mistake only as he was successfully maneuvered into the blinding path of the spotlights. By the time he raised his arms, it was too late. He made a soft sound and grasped the knife hilt as it thunked home, then collapsed slowly.

The silence was long, like a collective breath was being held. Then, all at once, the crowd erupted in applause and the curtain closed.

Dean didn’t have time to enjoy his first standing ovation. He dropped the prop knife and hooked a foot around Victor’s ankle as the shifter ran for the wings. It barely slowed him down.

“Sam,” Dean yelled, scrambling to his feet and pulling the real knife from his waistband. “Stage right!”

They cornered Victor in the utility closet and when they were done, they tucked what was left in a dark corner.

“That was a close one,” Sam muttered. “If you hadn’t swapped the knives…”

“Told you it would work,” Dean said quietly. “No more murder mystery theater for that dude.”

Sam sighed. “I’m going to go check on Jenna. Let her know it’s over.”

“Good idea, I’ll grab Cas and meet you back at the room.”

Sam gave him a sidelong glance. “I’ll take my time.”

Dean smacked him on the arm and flashed a wolfish grin before heading for the lobby to find Cas. While he’d been running lines and getting ready for the show, Sam had set up backstage, and Cas had been ready in the audience in case Victor had jumped ship.

People were still milling around and talking about the show, and Cas was nowhere to be found. “ _All I want is a hot shower_ ,” Dean muttered irritably, “ _Just a hot shower after a long hunt, and your feathery ass has just disapp-_ ”

“I found your performance very believable,” Cas remarked from behind him.

Dean spun with a smart remark prepared, but it died abruptly when he saw Cas. In a well-tailored tux. “Uh, thanks,” he offered lamely. “You...changed.”

Cas touched the jacket, looking uncertain. “Sam said my normal attire was inappropriate for the show. That I would be a sore finger.”

“A sore thumb,” Dean corrected automatically. “Stick out like a...nevermind.” He looked Cas over appreciatively. “Sam, huh? Not his worst idea ever.”

Cas shifted. “It’s not...overdone?”

“No, it looks good,” Dean reassured him. Then added nonchalantly, “How do you think it would look on the floor?"

Cas tipped his head curiously. “I don't really think…”

He trailed off when Dean slid a finger slowly up one perfect pleat and tugged the bowtie undone.

Cas’s tongue flicked nervously over his lip. “Oh,” he whispered.

Dean grinned. “Wanna find out?”


End file.
